Cry of the Wolf
by Tao-Ri-Sarra
Summary: Sequal to Your Not Alone. Bella soon finds that the life she has recieved is not quite what she imagined. Her demons still quake in her shadow, unseen by any eye. Will she, and her family, survive, or will this be the end of the werewolves?
1. Chapter 1

Karina5185: Yes, Alice said in page 403 of new moon that she could not see the werewolves, but I have a list of instances wher

Screaming, I shot clear out of bed, startling both Edward and Ciella in the process.

Both had obviously been submerged in some type of hypnotic thought, and held horrified faces as they jumped away from me as I sprung out of my sleep.

Ciella, being as slight as she was, slipped from the edge and fell to the floor, crouch with her frail ankles tucked beneath her spine, as she gazed undaunted up at us, her large emerald orbs catching the light of the moon from our open bedroom window, letting the warm island breeze into the room as well as the caught up sand that it twirled off on the beach.

"Bella, what is it?"

Edward grabbed me by the upper arms, grasping once tightly, before shaking me a bit, drawing my attention from the open window and back to him.

Looking up at him, I could see the reflection of platinum in his eyes, knowing them to be my own eyes, the color clashing brilliantly with the orbs that had so enticed me since the day we had met.

"You're hungry." I pointed out, brushing the underside of his eyelids, where the purple underlying color bruised darkest.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"It can wait for a bit."

"You were supposed to take Ciella last night while I slept."

I had found more often now that I slept very little, but I felt so blessed that I slept at all that I barely complained when Edward would push me into the direction of a bed. Still yet, I had woken several up multiple times to find both my husband and child missing.

Pulling me backwards, I found myself in his lap, his arms tightly wrapped about me with his head against my shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the mark of my death and birth.

Sighing, I leaned into him, feeling him meld into a perfect me-sized single sofa.

"It was that dream again."

"Nightmare." He corrected against my skin, looking up at me from where his head lay.

"Nightmare," I agreed, bringing my arm up to wrap around his neck to hold him where he was.

"It's obvious that it didn't happen Bella. I have you right here."

It had been only two weeks since Edward and I had been married, and we now found ourselves on the island beaches of New Zealand, the multitude of animal life and lack of humans the key highlight to our booking the destination as our honeymoon.

And even if Edward or one of the Cullen's slipped, it would only be convicts they'd run into out here in the middle of nowhere.

The event itself had gone without incident, despite any foreshadowing I might have had.

"I know." I murmured, sliding downward into his chest, drawing his lips to mine with the hand that wrapped around his pale neck. "But still, I keep getting that feeling. It's hard to ignore when all you have is down time."

He smiled, at his now equal position beside me, "I can arrange that."

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself pinned beneath a very happy vampire as I giggled uncontrollably.

Tucking his hand behind my head, he lifted, drawing me to him for a kiss.

The second his lips brushed against mine, he was gone from the bed completely, and I was left to my own bidding where I lay.

Sitting up, I found Ciella and Edward in a position they had taken up more and more as of late.

Ciella, being so small and agile, had attached herself to her father's back, clawing rabidly at his back while her small fangs imbedded themselves, before leaping off and rounding back at him with a kick to the shin, where she would quickly run behind me or under the bed or out the window.

This time, she had chosen the direction of Esme in the kitchen, Edward hot on her tail.

It's not that I thought Edward would hurt her, no, for if that had been his intentions, I would have put a stop to it weeks ago; no, it seemed as if it were some sort of bonding they were going through, both a bit too childish to take the higher road to relationships.

Decidedly, I picked up one of the sundresses we had bought prior to leaving home, pulling it down over my head and situating it by the ties before getting out of bed indefinitely for the day.

Walking down the flat hall definitely was a change I could get used to. In the living room, Jasper and Emmett were bent over a chessboard on a glass table, engaged in a heated all out battle of beat your brother at anything you can at 2 am.

I was almost afraid to ask them where their wives had run off to. Instead, I perked up; pulling a chair over to the table they were hunched over.

"Hey, Mind if I play next game?"

Emmett looked up at me with a smile and nodded, moving a bishop diagonally and taking Jasper's Queen.

As Jasper took his turn, Emmett turned to look at me, as I sat on the chair, toes curling around the cushions edge.

"Alright, Bella what's wrong." Jasper said softly, his hand hesitantly placed over a rook, but stopped, feeling Emmett's immediate excitement, before moving a pawn instead.

My stomach gurgled, painfully, making me twinge a bit. "A bit hungry, I think. But my stomach aches; I don't think I could eat anything."

Emmett looked at the board once more, before he flipped his king over with his for finger. It hit the board with a resonating bounce before rotating around the board before stopping, deftly beside a pawn.

"What is it now? 46 to 53?"

"Sounds about right." Emmett mumbled, standing up so I could sit down.

Jasper's hand moved swiftly about the glass pieces, setting each in its rightful place before glancing once more up at me.

"They said they were leaving today." I muttered blankly, hand touching the farthest left pawn and moving it up two spaces with a gentle click. "What time is it? At home, mean…"

"Eight thirty-nine." His right pawn moved up to blockade mine.

"They already left then." I sighed, moving the next piece closer. I didn't feel any more different then before now, just as awkward in my movements, though I did notice a sharp decline in injuries.

"Should I call them, Jazz? Or would that be too pushy? They don't accept me, not in the least, and I'm almost certain that Lydia would rather me dead at her feet; Rashaka or not…"

"I honestly don't know, Bella." A pair of sunglasses slid down his nose, for look alone I suppose, as the sun had yet to rise on the horizon, and the house was dimly lit by the few candles here and there that Esme had lit up.

"Do you really want to talk to them? None of them really acted like they liked you much…" Emmett muttered, sitting where I had once sat.

"I can't hold it against them though, Em. They had the right to be angry at me; I took away their mother, took away her life in a way that I should have had no right to do."

"Even I would be mad if someone had taken me mother from me. Or should I say, the mother I thought was mine."

I moved a final chess piece into the right side, diagonal from his king. "Check mate."

Standing up, I brushed the pale yellow dress down, walking distractedly for the door. "I'm going for a walk. Thanks for the game."

As I turned back around, I realized it had fallen on deaf ears, as both brothers were on the ground pinned, fighting with one another to continue their beat-all war.

A smile passed my lips as I slipped from the house onto the beach line, the cool air nipping at my bare arms and legs as the ocean breeze caught my hair and dress playfully.

A sigh escaped, and I deflated, wrapping my arms around myself in such a way that it appeared I was a shield only to protect myself, when in fact I protected more then that.

The ground shifted under my shuffling feet, warm sand slipping over my bare toes and back into the shifting water, it licking at my feet.

Days ago, I would have been running happily down the shoreline, picking up shells here and there and throwing them in a bag, just happy to be living on the beach; as it was now, I was seeing more of the world then what it actually was.

I was caged here; unable to have any connection to the people I once loved. The Cullens, justified their reasons for retiring here for the duration of my shifting, had not been observant during the wedding, in which case a great many humans were littered and not a single one had been drained.

Oh well…

Distractedly, I began dripping my clothes off like water, edging into the water depressed.

Author's Note:

So yes, the last chapter last triad was a dream, in case you haven't collected that.

Q+A:

Karina5185: Yes, Alice said in page 403 of new moon that she could not see the werewolves, but I have a list of instances where the vampires' powers DID work on them.  
1.the part of Eclipse where Jasper teaches the wolves how to destroy newborn vampires. Edward translated Sam's thoughts because he was in wolf form.

2. In the chapter fire and ice, Edward read Jacob's mind. In another part of eclipse, where jasper used his control on emotions to calm things down when they were hunting down Victoria and they ran into the wolf pack.

**Tao-Ri-Sarra: First of all, I'd like to state that I have, in previous chapters, already explained the nature of werewolf blood. It only the defense state when it need to be active to protect its host. Thus, because Sam was not enduring any raw emotion: fear, rage, or depression; his blood would not block the vampires ability. It works the same way with Bella; because she is always at ease around the Cullens, their powers work against her; however, when she refuses the power, it does not work, or she can stop it from progressing.**

Karina5185: 3. When they first made the treaty, Jasper used his powers on the wolves to avoid a fight.

**Tao-Ri-Sarra: When they first made the treaty, Jasper wasn't even a Cullen yet. He and Alice hadn't even met either, so he didn't even know of the Cullens. Pretty hard to help with the treaty when it was just Edward and Carlisle (according thus far in the novel.)**

Karina5185: Plus the explanation of why Bella is half werewolf is slightly flawed; whether or not Bella was nervous, scared, or whatever, Alice's and Jasper's powers could still affect her. Alice couldn't see her future at times was because she was with a werewolf or because she made a split decision.

I apologize for sounding like a nagging right now but I seriously had to point this out. I think I'm kind of OCD or something. I correct people a lot so don't take this too personally. If I made some mistakes in my correction, reply to this.

**Tao-Ri-Sarra: First of all, you recognized the fact that I've already stated why. The fact that I have to continuously correct people or repeat myself both annoys and enrages me. For now on, I will only say something one time. If you want to know something that pertains to it, I'll be, go ahead, but I refuse to keep saying the same crap over and over again.**

**Second, there is nothing flawed about Bella being half werewolf; Her mother is Genesis, a werewolf. EOS. Seriously. Our Bella is not Charlie's daughter, but a man that was one of Genesis's mates.**

**Finally, and I truly do hate repeating myself, I have stated already that she does not think the Cullens would harm her, thus no wake-up of werewolf blood. **

**Following onward. I hope you all enjoyed the newest story about the Rashaka Bella. **

**Review.**

**JA NE**

- . - .T.R.S. - . - 


	2. Ciella

Languidly, I crawled my way out of the ocean, having gone for a long-timed dive swim, at least two hours having passed since I

Languidly, I crawled my way out of the ocean, having gone for a long-timed dive swim, at least two hours having passed since I left the house.

The sun blazed high in the sky, and I knew that soon the water would receded further from the house, revealing crabs and new shells as the sun baked them, frying any poor animal that had the misfortune not to have crawled back into the water or buried deep into the sand.

My daughter was screaming as she ran across the beach land, a giggle in her voice as she screamed my adoptive name.

Turning, I caught her just in time as she lunged at me, grasping me around the knees as she nearly took me down, or should I say, would have, if I hadn't readied myself for the impact.

Her golden head turned up to me, a wide smile spread across her lips, before they pursed, kissing my naval before she flitted off once more.

I looked up, searching for the source of her distress, and I smiled, seeing my Edward ranging over the beach side through the thickest part of the sand it seemed, his body sinking with every step as, for the first time since I had met him, he stumbled across even ground.

He eventually reached me, looking exhausted and disgusted, but altogether satisfied, his eyes a light honey from his full belly.

"Where'd that little brat go?"

His chest rose and fell periodically in sharp intakes.

I ignored him, instead slipping my fingers under the unbuttoned holes of his shirt, drawing him slowly to me. Softly I placed one light kiss on his mouth, noticing the way that Ciella stiffened as I did so. "The more important question is if you enjoyed your hunt."

"No." it was gruff and I pushed down the urge to kiss it well again.

"And why's that?" We pressed together, my arms going to wrap carelessly over his neckline.

Our foreheads touched, and I could smell his prey on his lips, the smell making my stomach tighten in disgust. He proceeded however, and I submitted, stomaching both the feeling in my gut as well as my heart, as my daughter began to snarl in some dark shadow, watching my husband and I broodingly.

"I'd much rather be hunting _you_…"

A chill ran down my spine, but I found myself drawn to the fear, my arms going taught around his shoulders as he leaned forwards a bit, turning me instantly into his prey.

My knees buckled and I instantly felt the pressure of his body grinding me into the sand. Closing my eyes, I felt them give out completely, but my body remained floating with the tightened clasp I had on his neck.

His hands brushed the backside of my knees and I stomached the mewl that wanted to escape, as he pulled each leg up and secure to his hips.

I found my nails digging into my own wrists, the hold breaking the flesh there and letting a small amount of venomous, warm blood drip deadly across the ivory shirt he wore.

"Edward." I hissed out, as he seemed to slip under into a Bella-induced coma. "Put me down. Now."

His nose followed the smell of my pulse, the ever-living blood flow an everlasting sign of my inability to ever submit, not even to death. If he were to decide to, I was certain that he could drink from me for all eternity and my veins would not run dry; my body would simply adapt to the change and produce.

The Rashaka would not let me be defeated.

Shifting, I attempted to pull myself from his arms. He allowed it to a certain point, allowing his fore arms to go slack before he resituated me lower on his hips.

"I don't think I want to." His lips pressed against the hollow of my throat, latching his jaw tightly there as he followed up the thick vein.

I felt the jarring in his posture before I saw it. Startled, my eyes shot open from their post-pleasured hooding, looking around to see what had startled Edward enough to drop me, let alone cause him to do it none too gently.

I nearly snarled in disagreement. My daughter once more had her teeth bared at her father, attacking him relentlessly.

She caught his arm once, taking him spinning to the ground.

For once, I was a bit angry at her and I snarled. The girl was mid sweep slash when she stopped, turning like a deer in the headlights.

Her eyes were large, the highlighter green color glowing dangerously as the sun caught hold of them and sent purple specks twirling off of them.

She dropped Edward, unwillingly I might add as she became demure before my eyes, crawling back up the hill where she had drug Edward from to me. Her delicate hands rested against the bare flesh of my feet, her hair brushing the tips of my toes gently as the wind caught her loose hair wildly.

Through the ground and our bond, I could feel the vibrations as she restrained herself from attacking again, relenting instead her feelings for me, as she endured the fury in her breast.

She cried, whimpered without exact cause as she bent over in a submissive dog pose.

Edward, intelligent as ever, decided to remain away from my daughter and I. Instead, he took in everything as if he were only a bystander, despite the scratches across his chest.

"Ciella- what the hell was that all about?!" I hefted her up by the arm, where she stood mutely like a rag doll, her face still turned to the ground.

"Ciella ANSWER ME!" The urge to smack her to induce some sort of response had to be swallowed and I instead shook her again until Edward wrenched her from me.

As he turned her directly to him, she hissed ferally and lunged for him until my fist made an impact with her face.

She fell hard on the ground, her eyes wide as she hiccupped, surprised that I had actually hit her. Her jaw trembled deftly, and for a moment the urge to kiss away the shock and pain passed through me.

I noticed soon that it wasn't just her jaw that shook, but her entire form, in pure fear that I was about to terminate her life.

"Ciella I-"

I couldn't find myself, but she must have found it in my heart for herself, as she kissed the edge of my hand before running away, grateful to be alive.

Falling over myself with an exasperated huff, I lowered my head to my hands, pulling my hair away from my face in the process.

Edward was quick on my heels, crouch down to my level as he looked up at me apologetically.

He pulled me into a deep hug, and I hesitantly wrapped my arm around his neck, my chin digging into his right shoulder blade. Sighing I began to weep, his hand stroking my back gently as he began to rock me against him comfortingly.

What had I given my life up for? This? This ever-clear torment?

I was disgusted by my body, something that I had never experienced before, and for an unexplainable reason, I felt that Edward might be repulsed by me as well now, his attraction to my blood simply the urge to put an end to what had become of his small, daring human.

His arms tightened surely as I began to shake with each sob, each cry coming out as a short choke as he continued trying to comfort me.

"I-I'm so so-ssorry…" my teeth clattered together, and I forced my bottom jaw further into his shoulder to stifle the motion.

"Sshhh… Its all right Bella…" His hands slid down my back to my thighs and lifted me back onto his waistline, before he stood up, still cradling me like a child. He walked me into the house, past his brothers and sisters and into our room.

As he brushed a soaking wet Alice away, I could hear her breath hitch, perhaps the smell of me had hit her and she realized I had nearly reverted to the most primal of all urges, or perhaps it was the fear and disgust that clung to me like a second skin.

I looked over her once lovely face, to the large gashed scar over her left cheekbone, the purple color appearing to be an extension of the bruised looking bottom eyelid.

"Oh my god, Edward what happened?" Alice rushed us from the couch, drawing not only her attention to us, but also the two boys who sat at the coffee table arm wrestling. Emmett looked up just in time for Jasper to slam his arm onto the granite table.

Instead of answering her, Edward shut the door, opting for the route of ignoring Alice and his family's stares.

Once safely on the quieter end of the house, Edward settled me on the floor and pushed me towards the bed. He was shirtless before I even settled down into the bed, following quickly after me.

Pressing me into the mattress heavier then he had before the change, he kissed me, his lips firmly on my as he enticed me to open my mouth.

I whimpered, pressing against him as I attempted to get one of my hands freed from between us as he played lightly with my hair.

Eventually he let off of me, pushing my hair out of my face before he kissed my forehead.

Something cold pressed into my hand. I squeezed, looking up at him confused before looking down to the escaped hand to his cell phone, the sleek curvation to the phone fitting in the palm of my hand like water.

He kissed the tip of my nose, getting off of my chest so I could breath, a slight smile on his face.

"Jasper told me. If you call them now, they should be just getting into the airport; they have a night flight."

He kissed me once more on the cheek before flitting out of the room, leaving me on my own to either make the call, or walk back out of the room, in which case I was certain that should I pick it, I would find him outside with his siblings arguing.

Opening up the phone, I was greeted by a living, breathing picture taken just weeks before both of my changes. Edward look ridiculous, but had a laugh in his face, spreading so deep that it had caught me as well, my face open with uncontrollable laughter as I hugged my fiancé from behind.

As I sat holding it opened, I realized that if they were at the airport, if they had left already on the plane, I would have no future contact with my family. As early as we had met was as fast as they left, and I hadn't even thought to get any contact information with any of them.

Nervously as well worriedly, I scrolled through the contact list, coming across a headliner that stated in bold red letters "Home."

I clicked send and swallowed deeply.

It rang.

Once…

Twice…

Three times…

A clicking noise occurred and then a beep. I felt like crying all of a sudden, realizing that they were not there. Either they left, or choose not to answer. Deciding that either way, I would leave a message on the machine.

The pre message beeped before it started, saying that we were sorry that whoever was calling missed us, naming ourselves off in order of 'age' while we each took turn saying something in the message. When it eventually hit the time to leave a message I could feel a rise of dread hit my throat, "Hi. This is Bella. On vacation, right now, but I was just checking if anyone's in the house right now. Edward and I are having a great time, but we were wondering how everyone else is. Ciella misses you all too."

I had said our panic word unintentionally, though I knew that if anyone were there they would know to answer me, if not call me back.

I hung up with a distracted sigh, before I slid off of our bed and back into the main part of the house.

Author's notes:

YAY!!

_-Sarra dances all over the place-_

HURAY!

I was so excited. I think I know where this story is going now, really I do. I know there might be a few mad fans though, and I ask you allow me to do it my own way.

Anywho. Ah I know that someone's going to go off on me about the near sex Bella and Edward almost had.

Would-a Could-a Should-a.

Not going to happen right now.

I have my reasons, you'll see soon why.

Right now we'll go with his breath smelled like blood and she didn't want to kiss that.

REVIEW

JA NE

!T A O R I S A R R A!


	3. Shopping

With a gnawing feeling in my gut, I made my way from the

With a gnawing feeling in my gut, I made my way from the living room to the kitchen, Alice hot on my heels.

I settled within the room quicker then I had though, beginning my own hunt for flood.

Cereal. That sounded good and not-dangerous. Pulling it off the shelf, I scuffled over to the table and plopped down, filling a bowl full of cheerios with sloshing milk.

Before sitting down, I put the cereal and milk back into the cabinet and fridge, shifting rather reluctantly towards the table where Alice hunched like a vulture over my bowl, a disgusted look on her precious face.

"Alice look, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She cut me off, knowing exactly where it was going. I sat down, spooning up some of the rings and shoveling them into my mouth, chewing slowly without disinterest.

"Nothing yet?"

"Nope." I swallowed, felling her eyes traveling my face

"Doesn't taste any different, any disliking at all?"

"It's strange that you'd experience no change at all…" she mused, her hand supporting her heavy head as she watched me deliberately.

"Must be the blood." I continued eating, talking through bites. "Genesis said I had strong blood, that I would fight the venom at any cost. I really had to want it, to die I mean, for the blood to have let it. It wants me alive, you know, taking care of it. Not much I can do if I'm entirely dead, right?"

"I guess so." Alice muttered against her hand softly. A spark shot across her face as a wide smile spread. "You know what you need Bella?"

It dawned on me, and I froze.

"I really need to-"

"Alice-"

"take you to-"

"No- I don't"

"this one store-"

"want to go."

"It has the cutest clothing-"

"You can't make-"

"imaginable there."

"me go."

"You'd absolutely-"

"I don't want to."

"Love it! Of course Rose-"

"Alice." I said curtly, rubbing at my forehead, a headache starting.

"would want to go,"

"Alice!"

"But that's why god made Jeeps, right?"

"ALICE!" I screamed over her babbling form, making her stop with a small creaking noise.

She turned her full attention to me finally, her eyes wide.

"I don't want to go, Alice. You can't make me. That's final."

_**(LATER)**_

Somehow, under some ungodly spirits by the names of Emmett and Edward, I was rendered useless and grumbling in the middle of a mall.

They had dragged me to nearly two dozen stores before Alice pulled me to the store that she and Rosalie had seen on their last trip here, rummaging through an entourage of dresses, all of which I denied quickly and surely.

She finally found a sundress that I had to agree to, the light blue lovely together with the silver-netting overlay.

My sister-in-laws quickly pushed me away from the register, afraid of me seeing the price of the article.

Decidedly, I walked away from the two, the bag tightly in my arms.

Rosalie quickly followed me out, having bought nothing there while Alice had bought four new swimsuits; scantily pieced as they were they looked nice on her small dancing body.

Once reunited, the two looked me over and began pulling me towards an accessory store, beads hanging around the door accentuating the red lights within.

"Come on, Bella, you need some new jewelry."

"Naw, I think I'm going to sit this one out, guys." I pulled my hand smoothly from Alice's excited one, moving directly to a small seating place.

I waved, happily watching them skip with their half a million dollar wallets to the fine jewelry galleria.

My phone began to ring.

Deciding it could wait, I allowed my messaging system to answer it, too tired to talk to anyone after what I had been through.

It wasn't until the third time the person called that I pulled the phone from my purse. I was perplexed by the number, but even yet, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Allo, Bella. Don't move." The voice on the other line growled harshly. I wasn't quite sure if it was the person's actual voice, but I decided to listen to him either way. His voice sounded brooding and angry, and I didn't want to know why.

"Who is this?" I whispered, turning into the crowd to disappear slightly should Alice or Rosalie emerge from the boutique they had just disappeared into.

"Very good girl. We have you surrounded; there's no escape. Now listen very carefully to my directions."

I whirled around, looking over my shoulders to everywhere someone might be hiding, finding only a crowd of blank, quiet people shopping in New Zealand.

"If you're being followed, first I want you to remove your sunglasses."

I looked around for anyone that might be following, but did no movement towards my glasses.

"If you're friends are with you, turn and immediately go into the bathroom. Make some excuse up."

I opened my mouth, prepared with some retort that was never born, before I was cut short.

"No, no don't say a word. Too easily traceable."

I stayed where I was, instead going into my purse to retrieve a compact mirror. Opening the plastic piece, I gazed into it, catching a woman in all black leaning against one of the walls with an ice-cream cone, a head phone piece on her left ear.

On the other side was a man, sunglasses over his face as he stared at the woman near the rest rooms, silently speaking through each look at one another.

It made me uneasy.

"Now, with all pretenses prepared, I want you to slowly make your way out of the crowd. I see you've noticed my associates. There's more of us, however, so don't make a run for it. The woman, near the restrooms with the faux fur-collared coat. I want you to start walking to her, and do not stop until you're in front of her. I'll give you further instructions there."

A click sounded and all was silent on the other end. I worried my bottom lip, pulling at it as I drew blood.

My feet moved on their own accord, drawing me closer to the woman who now turned her face towards mine so I could see most of her features.

A pair of large aviator sunglasses covered up most of her face, and what her glasses did not cover, her long golden hair did, framing waves curving around the glasses as well as her face. Her nose was long and slender, bony looking to tell the truth, not unlike the part of her face that I could see or her jean clad thighs.

As I approached, she shoved off of the wall, her hands coming out of her pockets as she walked sultrily to meet me fourth way.

When we came to meet one another, the blonde-haired woman tucked me into her side, pulling me into a general direction, as the man walked up to us, still on his phone.

They cornered me, herding me towards a store that had a black-outlined sign that said "Xenia's" in bold white letters with a ruby heart emerging as the apostrophe.

I ignored the fact that the display case was one of underwear and sexual undergarments at that, instead focusing on the man that now had me around the arm, the woman guarding it from anyone intent enough to see it as they pulled me into the dark room.

The woman pressed her breast against me, forcing me into the left side of the room towards a door glass exit.

"In there now, yeah?" a very feminine British voice murmured, as she pressed against me, urging me towards a small compact car. Her partner nodded his brown-curl encrusted head, opening up the passenger door and sliding the pale grey seat forward enough for me to crawl in. They nudged me towards the backseat, afraid perhaps that once outside the shopping center, I would now bolt for it.

They both looked anxious, looking around at everything and nothing at all, waiting for me to acknowledge the step they had taken in my mobility.

After the third bump of the woman's hand, I crawled into the backseat dignity, feeling the seat snap back into place as both of my kidnappers entered the car, the doors slamming shut with a resounding bang as they clashed against the locks at once, shaking the car.

The woman began hyperventilating, her hand waving in front of her face as she bounced in her seat.

A cry caught in her throat, as the man began to drive away from the mall, and the scent of saltwater spread out within the car.

"Eli- Que faisons-nous? Si la prise de police nous-"

"Ils ne nous prendront pas, Vio. Nous avons fait attention cette fois, Ouais?"

The man looked tentatively up at the rear view mirror. Seeing that I was indeed staring directly at him, he reached up with the opposing hand that had previously been touching his female counterpart.

"Sorry we scared you, yeah? Bet we gave you quite the fright, though I'm sure this isn't the first time it's happened to you; running with Vampires and all."

His voice was very smooth and had a British accent like Vio, as I knew her to be thus far.

The hand touched his sunglasses, hesitantly, before pulling them down far enough to see the starlit glassy eyes behind. "We're sorry we had to go 'bout it all this way, yeah, but Nicola said you might not have been quite the listener and all, after what happened back at the states."

I plundered my brain, searching for their identities, finding naught.

"The wires on your phone were tapped; how we found you and all. 'Pologize for napping you and all, but you see we weren't the ones who translated the coded message you left at your house." Her voice was soft, delicate with a heavy British accent lacing it.

She too shifted her glasses so they exposed her irises, as if that alone would erect the eureka from me, instantly identifying them as-

I gasped, falling back into the seat, "You're more of the Rashaka children!"

Eli, as I knew him, chuckled, pressing his glasses back to the quick of his nose. "We prefer the title, 'The Ancient Pack', if you don't mind. And respect your elders."

Vio shook her head with a laugh, looking out the window with a brooding smile.

A cough. "Awwrgh, Elijah, were going to have to get her some new clothes. She reeks of the vampire."

Elijah, now fully exposed to me by name alone, chanced a glance at me, gaining a glare from the woman.

He went to touch her one last final time, but was brushed off as she pulled her long, bony legs up to her chest, knees resting into the dashboard as she watched the decaying wildlife pass us by.

Author's notes:

When you imagine Violet's voice, imagine Luna Lovegood/Evanna Lynch's voice. Its hard to portray it, but I absolutely love the softness

Yeah she does seem a bit odd, I'll agree. I have no real voice actor I can describe Elijah as. Just soft and smooth, perhaps a bit sexy in that I-know-I'm-hot kind of way.

If I find someone I'll let you know. That way you can drool over the sexy voice I've got following me about for 4 OCs already, yeah?

Translations:

"Eli- Que faisons-nous? Si la prise de police nous-" **Eli-What are we doing? If the police catch us-**

"_Ils ne nous prendront pas, Vio. Nous avons fait attention cette fois, Ouais?"_ **They are not going to catch us, Vio. We've been careful this time, Yeah?**

And again, for those who don't remember/ are new readers to the story:

Children of Genesis in order of age:

Chéri/Ciella, Anthony, Sophie, Garrett, Oxana (or Osza for Chéri), Elijah, Lydia, Peter, Violet (Victoire or Vio), Leo, Helen, Mark, Natalie, Nicholas, Alexis, Philip, Bella (our Bella), Zachary (will not be brought into story, I don't think), Nakita, and Jacob (yes, your favorite little werewolf bad boy is Bella's youngest brother).

Clip from next chapter:

"I saw that look, Elijah. I know what it means." The girl hissed, rounding on the boy who now cowered before her, my hand in his as he shook violently under her harsh gaze. "Violet-" he stopped mid-sentence, too afraid to continue past her name. He began to tear, and I broke from him harshly as he turned to hide his face against my steady chest. "What-what does it mean?" My voice broke, shaking as much as the boy, my brother did as our sister fumed lividly. Her eyes flashed a hasty, dangerous orange, the molten silver catching fire quickly as she snarled. I never felt more terrified in my life then at that moment, barred against the slashing jaws of a pre-changed werewolf. Not even at my death. "He wants you." She spat ferally, turning on me as if I had been the cause of it all, that I had flamed the fire at all. "Raw, dripping, bleeding for him as he renders you immobile after the natural sex."

Anyway, review or no more, like usual.

Ja Ne

! - T A O - R I - S A R R A - !


End file.
